I Don't Know What to Say: Part 4
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald host more outings around the Pittsburgh area, and invite my other best friends, Sarah, James, and Henri, as we go to places including the Waterfront, Regent Square, Monroeville, Irwin, and Squirrel Hill. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids or Wizards. Disney Channel and DiC Entertainment do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, at the AMC Loew's Waterfront Theater in Homestead to see the new movie _Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald_. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "How have things been lately, Sarah?" Alex asked. "Are you feeling well enough to do outings again?" "Of course I am, Alex," Sarah replied. "Just as long as I don't see Benedict here, that's all." "Didn't you get back together with Benedict once though?" Alex asked. "Yes, I did," Sarah replied. "Benedict was a lot like that guy Robert Bowers," I explained. "Thank goodness my Robert was not involved in the shooting," Sarah explained. "I got quite emotional over the shooting," I explained. "That church is right between where both of you guys live, with Sarah's house to the north and Alex's house to the south." "Aren't you guys going to get snacks with us, James?" Justin asked. "We brought veggies and fruits with dip, Justin," James asked. "So, go ahead and get the big tub of popcorn all you can!" "Are you sure you don't want to share any Wheat Thins crackers and dip, Max?" Henri asked. "No, I am going to buy myself a big carton of nachos, Henri," Max explained. "That's the snack I usually get," Henri stated. After Alex, Justin, and Max bought their snacks, we went inside the theater to see _Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald_. "This sounds a lot like the music we played our senior year of high school, Sarah," Alex informed, "and that was also when the last _Harry Potter_ movie came out!" "That sounds cool, Alex," Sarah remarked. Sarah was eating carrot sticks with dip, while I ate apple slices with dip, and Alex ate a soft pretzel. Pretty soon, Alex and I ended up falling asleep during part of the movie. "Why is it that we always end up falling asleep during movies, Alex?" I asked my friend. "We were up late last night watching _Saturday Night Live_ and didn't get enough sleep," Alex explained. We ended up going to Red Robin for dinner after the movie, where we all ordered burgers, steak fries, and freckled lemonade. After dinner, Alex, Justin, Max, and I ended up staying for my writing group in the Waterfront, and afterwards, they drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Hike in Frick Park

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, near Alex's house in Squirrel Hill. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I am back from visiting my parents in Swissvale," Alex happily stated. "Well then, let us be off!" I happily stated. We all walked down Darlington Road to Beechwood Boulevard, where Sarah, James, and Henri's personal favorite playground- the Blue Slide playground- was located. From there, we walked through the park to attempt to get to the other playground located at the corner of Forbes and Braddock Avenues, which was Alex, Justin, and Max's old favorite playground. "How are you doing, Justin?" James asked. "I'm doing fine, James," Justin replied. "I hope we know where we are going this time." "Do you think that you can climb down these big hills, Max?" Henri asked. "Of course I can, Henri," Max replied. "After all, that is the fun of a nature hike!" Unfortunately, Sarah, Alex, and I ended up getting lost yet again. "Oh god, these hills are too scary!" I cried out. "It's okay, Angel," Sarah told me. "Yeah, we can help you out," Alex agreed. I held on to Sarah's and Alex's hands while climbing down the hill. "Now, where are we?" Sarah asked. "Don't worry, Sarah," Alex told her. "I have this all figured out." "You said that last time, Alex, and we got lost," Sarah disagreed. "Everybody needs to just calm down," I told my female friends. "Hiking is a lot like gym class," Sarah explained. "One of my least favorite classes back in middle school!" "Gym class was not all that bad," Alex contradicted. "In my opinion, I personally think this hike is 10 times worse than a middle school gym class. Hiking equals bowling for me." "I know, you are not a very good bowler, either," I told my friend, "so that's two things you need practice with." "Guys, I don't have a lot of time on my hands since I work full time," Alex stated in an upset tone of voice. "Now, which way are we going again?" she asked in an angry tone of voice. "We have got to find that playground, Sarah!" She then started to cry a little bit. "Alex, honey, it's okay," Sarah told her. "Just take a deep breath and look calmly where you are going." We followed the trail along the Parkway East and Braddock Avenue, where D's Six Pax and Dogz, the restaurant we were eating dinner at, was located. We found James, Henri, Justin, and Max sitting at the table. As we sat down, we ordered dinner. I ordered pizza topped with pepperoni, olives, green peppers, and pineapple, and offered to split it with Sarah, James, and Henri. Alex ordered chicken fingers, Justin ordered a bacon cheeseburger, and Max ordered a hot dog. All 3 of those meals came with fries. There was also an ice cream truck on Braddock Avenue beside the restaurant that gave out free ice cream. Sarah, James, Henri, and I all got soft serve ice cream cones, while Alex ordered a strawberry sundae, Justin ordered a chocolate sundae, and Max ordered a caramel sundae. "This ice cream truck reminds me of another similar truck near MSG Academy in Freeport that also gave out free ice cream during the spring of our senior year," Alex happily stated. "That's awesome," Sarah remarked. Sarah and I had vanilla soft serve cones, while James had chocolate, and Henri had Twist. I ordered rainbow sprinkles on my cone and Henri ordered chocolate sprinkles on his cone. After we got ice cream, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shopping at Monroeville Mall

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at Monroeville Mall in Monroeville to go shopping. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "You're just in time for shopping," Alex told me. First, we saw _Ralph Breaks the Internet_ at the Cinemark movie theater. "Happy birthday, Sarah," Alex wished. "Thanks, Alex," Sarah replied. "I bought you a card and some peppermint squares that we can share," Alex told us. We each took a lemon square to eat. "Are you guys going to come to my Christmas party on December 16?" Alex asked. "Absolutely," Sarah replied. "Why don't we start with the Hallmark store?" I suggested. Sarah picked out birthday Happy-Go-Luckys, including a party hat, a birthday present, and a piece of birthday cake due to her recent birthday and Alex picked out springtime Happy-Go-Luckys, including a bunny, a chick, and a flower due to her birthday being in springtime. "We finally have a warm day outside today, Angel," Sarah told me. "Are you happy about that?" "I sure am, Sarah," I replied. "I was hoping for a mild winter this year due to El Nino." We heard Christmas music playing inside the mall. "I remember one Christmas where we opened presents and ate a nice dinner together," Sarah remembered. "Angel and I used to celebrate Christmas like that, too," Alex remembered. "We can go to H&M next so I can spend my new gift card that Angel got me," Sarah stated. Sarah bought a brand new red sweater and black pants. "Wow, look at all the nice clothes here!" Alex exclaimed. "This velour dress looks pretty. I think it will be something pretty for me to wear to the Christmas party." I stared in disgust while Alex bought the dress. "I wore a very nice outfit to my senior band banquet at MSG Academy, only I am not sure if it fits me anymore," Alex continued. "I am starting to get jealous of you girls," I angrily admitted. "Why is that, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "Because you are getting all this nice clothes that I can't afford and that don't fit me," I stated angrily. "It's okay, Angel," Sarah told me. "I just need to eat less and spend less, that's all," I told everyone. We then went to Payless Shoe Source so Sarah and Alex could buy some new shoes. Sarah bought a pair of close toe high heels, while Alex bought a pair of open toe high heels. "My poor swollen heel is making it hard for me to wear high heels anymore," I told my friends. Finally, we went to Claire's, where I bought myself a matching set of earrings and necklace. "See, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "You bought something nice." "Yeah, that's a very nice and festive jewelry set, Angel," Alex added. We went to TCBY for frozen yogurt. Alex and I both bought classic hot fudge sundaes, while Sarah bought herself a strawberry banana smoothie. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Holiday Diets and Uno Chicago Grill

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to discuss holiday diets. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Did you guys bring some hors d'oeurves to share later today?" Alex asked. "Yes, we did," Sarah replied. "I brought a lot of my favorite spring and summer produce- asparagus, leeks, broccoli, green beans, poblano chile peppers, and blueberries," Alex stated. "I used to eat asparagus at Christmas every year with my family," I told Alex, "and I believe that I ate broccoli one year, too." "That's cool, Angel," Alex remarked. " I like to have ginger sesame green bean stir-fry with my Christmas meals every year. Do you think that maybe I should offer some vegetables to eat at my Christmas party next weekend in order to have something healthy?" "That would be a good idea, Alex," Sarah agreed. "I brought a lot of my favorite fall and winter produce- purple potatoes, spaghetti squash, savoy cabbage, grapefruits, rutabagas, and kale," Sarah stated. "Most holiday salads taste yummy in the tummy, especially when they are made with something other than iceberg lettuce, since that is not very healthy. However, I still don't consider potatoes a vegetable, since they are more of a starch." "Why don't you try making mashed potatoes out of purple potatoes next Thanksgiving, Sarah?" I asked. "Or even cooler, cheesy potatoes like my parents used to make for all holidays?" "I will consider bringing a salad to the party next week, along with our homemade macaroni and cheese," Sarah considered. "Yum," I remarked. "Salad and macaroni and cheese would taste great together." "I brought a lot of my favorite cheeses- Swiss cheese, blue cheese, and monterey jack cheese," James stated. "Angel, you mentioned something about cheesy potatoes. I have not made those, but I have made three-cheese sandwiches for the summer holidays. They taste very good." "I brought even more cheeses- Asiago cheese, camembert cheese, and ricotta cheese," Justin stated. "Holiday hors d'oeuvres, like crackers, would not be complete with cheese, in my opinion. But sadly, I did not bring any crackers to share with you guys today!" "Can I talk now?" Henri asked. "I want to talk about one of my favorite foods in general- pasta, since I brought a lot of them- medium egg noodles, tortellini, and farfalle. Macaroni and cheese with bow tie noodles would taste yummy!" "Henri, when you were in your support group, didn't John Quincy say something about celebrating Hanukkah and eating potato pancakes as one of his favorite holiday foods, also known as latkes?" I asked. "Yes, and he made fun of me for celebrating Christmas," Henri replied. "Maybe, he was jealous because he only celebrated Hanukkah since he was Jewish." "I like pasta, too, and I have brought a lot of my favorite pastas to share- long ziti, fettuccine, and orzo. Fettuccine alfredo is one of my favorite foods to eat!" Max exclaimed. "Okay guys, we are talking about holiday food, not our favorite foods in general," I reminded everybody. "So, does anybody have a favorite holiday food?" "I like green bean casserole," Sarah stated. "I like sweet potato casserole," James added. "I like pecan pie," Henri chimed in. "Alex, Justin, Max, what about you guys?" I asked. "Like I said, Sarah, I like to eat green beans for a holiday vegetable, but either steamed or stir-fried since the casserole is not always healthy," Alex pointed out. "Mashed potatoes and gravy is one of my favorite Thanksgiving foods," Justin added. "I would have to say pumpkin pie because it tastes so good, especially with whipped cream on top," Max chimed in. "As a kid, I used to love Pillsbury crescent rolls. Who doesn't love the Pillsbury Dough Boy?" I asked. "But now, I love Christmas cookies! Did you bring any to share with us, Alex?" "Yes, I did," Alex replied. "What is your favorite kind?" "Chocolate chip cookies, of course," I replied. "I brought a ton of cookies that we can eat for our dessert after dinner today," Alex stated. After our discussion, we went to Uno Chicago Grill in the Waterfront for dinner. Sarah ordered a chicken Caesar salad with savoy cabbage and kale and Alex ordered a berry and goat cheese salad with blueberries and strawberries on top and a side dish of steamed broccoli. James ordered half of a Whole Hog Burger with cheddar, Swiss, and monterey jack cheeses on top and Justin ordered a Windy City Works pizza and a side salad with ricotta cheese on top. Henri ordered macaroni and cheese with farfalle noodles and a side soup with egg noodles inside while Max ordered chicken and broccoli alfredo with fettuccine noodles. I ordered macaroni and cheese to eat, as well. "I'm sorry about what I said to you girls last week at the mall," I apologized to Sarah and Alex. "It's okay, Angel," Sarah agreed. "I just wish that I could fit into size 12 clothes again, like I used to, but I just need to eat less and spend less money on food," I told everyone. "I better offer some fresh vegetables for one of our side dishes, Sarah," Alex admitted. "Do you still want me to bring a salad, Alex?" Sarah asked. "Yes," Sarah replied. "That would be great." "I didn't order a whole cheeseburger, since it wouldn't be healthy, Justin," James admitted. "Is it okay if I have a few onion rings, James?" Justin asked. "Sure," James replied. "Well, you got your fettuccine alfredo like you wanted, Max," Henri stated. "And, you got your macaroni and cheese with bow tie noodles like you wanted, too, Henri," Max stated. "Farfalle," Henri emphasized. "Sarah, did you know that I was having weight loss problems when I graduated high school?" Alex asked. "No, I didn't know that, Alex," Sarah stated. "The day we went to Kennywood, I just had to have junk food, like chicken fingers and fries, as long as I ate healthy during my college years," Alex told us. "I heard that this is the time of year for cookies since I seem to be gaining weight," I stated. "In that case, I will only limit myself to two cookies," Alex decided. "Good choice," Sarah agreed. "You also do not seem as friendly and more tense than you used to be, Alex," I noticed. "Well, I have been very stressed about the holidays, and I have been having a hard time at work," Alex told me. "I also have a case of anxiety and depression." "This is why I am worried about you, Alex," I told my female friend. "Don't worry about me, Angel," Alex told me. "I am still your friend. I am just very busy a lot of the time." "You are just so busy that you wear yourself out a lot of the time," Alex added. After Alex shared her Christmas cookies with us, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Christmas Party

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at their house in Squirrel Hill for Alex's annual Christmas party after eating breakfast at Eat n' Park in Squirrel Hill and shopping for a Christmas card and gift for Alex. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Merry Christmas, Alex," I wished my other female best friend. "Merry Christmas to you too, Angel," Alex wished me back. "I have a present for you guys." Alex gave me a DVD of her favorite movies and TV shows: _Apollo 13, Forrest Gump,_ and episodes of _Cheers._ "Thanks, Alex," I thanked Alex. "I can't wait to watch these." Alex opened her Christmas card and gift from me. "Wow, it's a gift card from Target!" Alex exclaimed. "Thank you, Angel!" "You're welcome, Alex," I replied. Christmas music was playing in the background. There was lots of food to eat at the party. Besides the cobb salad, potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and smiley cookies from Eat n' Park that Sarah, James, and Henri bought, there were lots of other types of food to be served, such as cold cut and cheese sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, holiday-shaped Goldfish crackers, veggie sticks, chips, crackers with cheese and pepperoni, fried chicken, candy canes, and a lot more various Christmas cookies- even a Christmas tree-shaped cake! Alex, Justin, and Max also ordered pizza from Mineo's, their favorite pizza restaurant in Squirrel Hill. Sarah gave Alex and me our presents. "Wait until Christmas to open them, please," Sarah instructed us. "We will," I agreed. "I feel so happy today, Alex," Sarah told Alex. "That's good, Sarah," Alex agreed. "I always love celebrating the holidays with you." "And, I think that we should do something extra-special for Angel's birthday next year," Sarah stated. "Can we go to Station Square and maybe split an ice cream sundae?" "Yes, just like we did one year on my birthday?" I asked. "I'll look into it," Alex agreed. "That is a fun thing to do." "Why are you hosting your party at your house this year, Alex?" Sarah asked. "Well, Sarah," Alex explained, "the Stephen Foster Community Center was getting too expensive for us to host the party at, so we decided to host our Christmas party at home this year for free. Besides, it would be easier for you guys to get to from where you live." "I see," Sarah agreed. James and Justin decided to play _Mario Kart_ on the Wii together. "I always love that gingerbread house you give me every year, Justin," James remarked. "I am so glad, James," Justin agreed. "I love my iTunes gift card from you. I will purchase something good with it." James played as Mario and Justin played as baby Mario. "I didn't know you had a Wii at your house, Justin," James stated. "Well, we do," Justin pointed out. Henri and Max went upstairs to their bedroom, looking for gifts to exchange with each other. "What do you have in here to share with me, Max?" Henri asked. "Not really much, Henri," Max replied. "Here, you can have this bookmark I made." "And, I will give you my old pencil holder," Max stated. They went back downstairs and noticed Alex and Justin playing a _Mario Kart_ game together on the Wii. "I think this Christmas party is just as fun as when we reunited in downtown Pittsburgh and Kennywood Park the summer before Angel went off to college," Alex remembered. Alex and Justin even shared a kiss together before I took my turn to play on the Wii. Alex had even more games for us to play at the party. One of them was Mad Libs. We had a choice of either "Snowman" or "Snowstorm" Mad Libs. I chose "Snowman" Mad Libs. There was even Jenga for us to play. After the Christmas party was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
